Modern computing enables users, which may be remote from one another, to collaborate. For example, virtual meetings allow such users to meet in an online platform to share documents, applications, communication, and the like. Some online platforms (or other platforms or applications) may enable a user to detect whether other users are present in the virtual meeting. While some users may be very active within a meeting (e.g., a presenter), other users may not be as active. Users that are not active (or are not paying attention) within the meeting may fail to receive (e.g., fail to view or hear) or otherwise miss content that is provided within the virtual meeting.